Another Best Ever (a REAL World collaboration by Mari, Sammy & Ilna)
by sammy1026
Summary: Everyone reacts to Steve's surprise announcement. Part 3 of the 3rd Annual REAL McRoll Thanksgiving Marathon. A collaboration by all three REAL World authors.


**Another Best Ever** -part 3 of the 3rd Annual REAL McRoll Thanksgiving Marathon. A collaboration by Mari, Sammy & Ilna

Grandma Ang was the first to react, throwing both hands in the air and rocking back in her chair, nearly unseating Jacob who was still in her lap. "HOO HOO!"

Grace's head whipped around like lightning. The tumbler of iced tea she was holding sloshed over her bare feet, but she didn't even feel it. She set the glass on the nearest table and although her hands came up to cover her mouth they didn't stifle the joyful squeal of, "a baaaaaaby?!"

Elizabeth looked at Catherine, her mouth open. "Oh, oh honey, I … you're … _really?_ "

Catherine smiled broadly. "Really."

Elizabeth wrapped her in a tight hug. "That is such wonderful news!" She pulled back with tears in her eyes and cupped Catherine's cheeks. "Oh, look at you. My baby … having a baby." She hugged her again.

"Mom," Catherine said, tearing up as well. She sighed happily as they let go, wiping at her cheeks. "It was so hard to wait to tell you …" she glanced pointedly at Steve and grinned, "obviously."

Steve looked sheepish but then shrugged. "What can I say? Happy news is supposed to be shared, right?"

"Right," Elizabeth agreed, beaming as she hugged him next. "And this is the happiest news I've heard in a long time."

Joseph stepped up to Catherine. "It is," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Wow. It seems like just a few years ago you were dancing on my feet and telling me you were going to join the Navy someday. Now here you are, starting a family of your own." He kissed her cheek as he released her. "Congratulations, honey."

Catherine beamed, her eyes shining with tears. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Much the same as when they told her about their engagement, Grace's eyes were bright with excitement. She stood with her hand over her mouth as she watched Elizabeth react to the news. She was mesmerized by the sight of the mother/daughter embrace and the emotion on the faces of the two women, each of whom she loved very much. After watching Elizabeth share a moment with Steve her excitement finally bubbled over and she couldn't remain still any longer. She turned and moved to hug Steve.

"Uncle Steeeeeve … you're gonna be a _daaaaaddy_!" She sing songed as he lifted her off her feet. "And you'll be super great just like Danno." She was bouncing on her toes when he put her down. "I love you." She grabbed him in another hug.

Steve blinked suddenly full eyes and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Gracie." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's totally true. You're gonna be the best. You're already the best with me, since before I even met you you were doing nice stuff for me. Hey ..." She looked up at him. "Remember the first time we got burgers? You let me get the big one and when I couldn't finish it, even though I said I could, you ate the rest."

Steve pictured an eight-year-old Grace looking at him over the half-eaten burger. Even though he'd had a huge meal of his own he'd happily finished hers so she wouldn't feel bad about wasting it. "I learned after that. Finishing your leftovers was part of the deal."

They laughed together and she nodded. "See, you already have some dad tricks down from being the best uncle ever."

* * *

Joseph moved forward and shook Steve's hand then patted his back. "I guess now you can stop drinking all that water."

Steve winced. "Was I that obvious?"

"It was a little suspicious. You've never needed a water bottle during a Skype call before. And then once we got here …" He shook his head in amusement. "Hydration is certainly important, but you were taking it way more seriously than usual."

"So you knew?"

"'Knew' is putting it a little strong. 'Hoped' is a better word." He smiled genuinely. "Congratulations, son," he said and hugged him.

"Thanks, Joseph."

* * *

Ang grinned, squeezing Steve's arm as she moved toward Catherine. "I guess instead of looking for changes in Catherine, we should have just been watching you." They all laughed and Ang smiled softly, touching Catherine's cheek. "My girl. I knew. I just knew." She hugged her granddaughter, rocking back and forth. "You have that look."

Catherine laughed happily. "Do I?"

"You do." She beamed. "And it looks great on you." Turning to Steve, she said, "And you? Good job!"

Steve coughed, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He blushed slightly, his eyes darting around. "Um … thank you?"  
Ang laughed. "I'm teasing you, my boy. Come here." She hugged him tightly. "Like I said on the Skype, so much good news this month!" She pulled back, her eyes twinkling. "You know, if it's a boy, Anthony is a very nice name … or Kris, or Kyle, or Ben …"

"Wait," Danny said, "aren't those all Cub players?"

Ang winked. "I'm just sayin' …"

* * *

Finally, when Grace couldn't wait a second longer she flung her arms around Catherine.

"I knew it wouldn't take long. It couldn't - you guys are going to be the best mom and dad!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Catherine loosened her hold and leaned back to see Grace's smiling face. "Happy tears?"

"So happy! Remember when you taught me that name for them? I can't wait to tell my new cousin stuff like that. Like how the day we met and you made me cupcakes and all the fun we always have and how Uncle Steve is the best uncle ever so he's gonna be a great dad just like Danno, and we can take the baby shopping and buy it all this cute stuff. Mom and I know so many great stores from when Charles was little and …" Grace stopped to breathe and they both laughed. "I'm a little excited."

"Just a little, I can tell." Catherine kissed her cheek. "You are going to be the best cousin. I know the baby will always have you to look up to and look out for it."

Grace nodded. "Just like Uncle Chin does for Auntie Kono. I promise. Even when it's an adult and we're friends _and_ cousins. Auntie Cath, anything you need I'm ready to help," she said, sincerely. "My cousin is already lucky cause you're going to be such a great mommy."

Steps away, Danny Williams moved to hug his best friend as his daughter clapped delightedly. "Outstanding! If this doesn't rate a hug, nothing does." He slapped Steve's shoulder. "I knew it!"

"You …" Steve shook his head. "Of course you did."

Danny lowered his voice and whispered. "Told you. Swimmers were on overtime." At Steve's eye roll he said, "Welcome to the club, babe. You're in for the best ride of your life." He motioned her closer, wrapped an arm around Grace's shoulders and kissed her temple. Turning to move toward Catherine, he held out his arms and she walked into them.

"Congratulations, Cath. I'm so happy for you." He tilted his head toward Steve. "Both of you. You're gonna be an amazing mom and he's, once again, the luckiest bastard, ever."

"Thanks, Danny. That means a lot." She kissed his cheek. "Especially coming from such a great dad."

"I'm on the edge here, don't make me misty." He smiled, then added, "Wait 'til Nonna hears. You may hear the cheering from New Jersey without the Skype."

"We decided to call her on Thanksgiving when everyone was here so she can say hi after we told her the news. Of course, that's when we were planning to tell all of you, too." She looked up with a huge smile as Steve stepped behind her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Yeah, well, that mission went a little sideways." He was grinning broadly and she squeezed his fingers as he kissed the top of her head.

She laughed. "A little?"

* * *

"Well, at least it went sideways in the best way possible." Mary smiled as she wrapped her arms around her big brother.

He cocked his head. "How do you figure it was the best way possible?"

"Easy" Mary grinned playfully as she turned towards Catherine. "For the rest of our lives, whenever we talk about this day, and trust me we will talk about this day, we'll be able to tell the story of how you can be trusted to keep all manner of military and law enforcement secrets but you were too excited about the pregnancy to keep the baby secret. And then everyone will know the truth. That you, big brother, are …"

"Don't say it," Steve warned.

Mary wrapped Catherine in a hug then looked at Steve over her shoulder and smiled. "Adorable."

"Congratulations!" Aaron smiled as he stepped up next to Steve. "This is such great news. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Steve grinned a lopsided grin. "It doesn't have anything to do with you thinking this might distract everyone from asking when you and Mary are gonna tie the knot does it?"

"Of course not," Aaron scoffed, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

* * *

"I'm so incredibly happy for you," Mary said as she pulled back but left her arms wrapped around Catherine. "You are gonna be such a good mom."

"Thanks." Catherine smiled. "I'll probably be calling you daily with questions."

Mary smiled sincerely. "I can't wait."

Joan surveyed the happiness and smiles all around her from her perch in Aaron's arms. "HAPPY!" she squealed as she threw her arms in the air.

"That's right, we are," Aaron said as he kissed her cheek. "Because Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine are gonna have a baby!"

"Baaaaaby!" she cried happily. "Where baby?"

"The baby is in Aunt Catherine's tummy," Aaron told her.

Joan looked at Catherine's stomach then at her mother. "Baby?"

"Yes, peanut. Just like Ashley's mom. Remember how the baby grew in her tummy until it was time to come out and now Ashley has a little sister?"

Even though Joan couldn't grasp exactly what was going on she did understand about Ashley's baby sister, who she loved to play with, and she threw her arms in the air in celebration. "YAY!"

* * *

A minute later, John was giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek when his wife none-too-gently elbowed him aside. "Okay, time's up, you're blocking my bestie." John chuckled as Carrie caught Catherine in a hug and he moved to offer Steve a back-slapping one of his own.

Carrie was still hugging Catherine as she looked at Steve over her shoulder. "I knew it wouldn't take long. Always the overachiever, McGarrett."

Catherine pulled back slightly and grinned at her best friend. "Hey, I brought my A game, too," she echoed a conversation from long ago and the two women laughed out loud even as their eyes were full.

"You're gonna have a baaaaby," Carrie chanted and then suddenly looked around. "Grace, c'mere, girly, we're gonna have a baby shower to plan…"

Grace was beside her in a flash of flying ponytail and squeals, the remnants of Joan's makeup job still obvious on her cheeks. "Oh! Can we?" She looked at Catherine.

"We don't need a …" Catherine and Steve began in unison.

"Oh, no, no, no. What did you learn from the wedding?" John asked. "Step out of the way of the Carrie and Grace train and just enjoy the ride."

Danny barked a laugh. "Your wife and my daughter are a formidable force, aren't they?" He held out a fist and the men bumped.

Grace's hands shot up. "Oh! Nonna doesn't know yet! She's totally coming to see the baby as soon as it born."

"I have no doubt." Danny shook his head, "I can't wait to watch her meet the newest family member." His blue eyes lit with mischief as he pointed at his partner. "And it's payback time. All those times I said, 'don't spoil Grace too much?' "

"We don't spoil …"

"Ah, ah, ah … too late, my friend, too late." He rubbed his hands together. "Uncle Danno is ready, willing and able to spoil away."

Steve dropped his head to his chest with an exaggerated sigh as Catherine grinned and rubbed his shoulder. "Just don't turn our house into a Disney paradise before the baby's even here."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "I make no promises."

"Danny…" Steve tried to sound stern but missed the mark by a mile.

"La Mer, Steven. Dolphin _experience_ , Steven. Shall I go on?"

Steve sighed loudly. "Please don't."

"Then let Uncle Danno have his fun." He turned, seeking out Mary, who was balancing Joan on her hip. "You with me, Mare? Aaron?"

"We are _so_ with you. Cool aunts and uncles unite!" she said as she tickled Joan's tummy. "We can have a lot of fun spoiling your new cousin."

Grace laughed at her father and uncle as she felt Elizabeth's hand on her shoulder. Turning to smile at Catherine's mom, she whispered, "You're gonna be an awesome grandma. Just like Grandma Ang," and grinned at the watery smile and hug she was given in response.

"You're gonna need a storage unit for all the presents," Gabby said as she stepped up to offer her own congratulations. "You guys will be incredible parents and you clearly have no shortage of sitters." She gestured to the family and friends gathered on the deck. "Congratulations." She hugged them both.

"Try to rein him in a little, maybe?" Steve teased while releasing her from a heartfelt hug.

"I heard that." Danny waved a hand. "And don't even try to rain on my parade, partner. I'm thinking ice cream party for the first birthday. Hey, Cath, you're due in the summer so the baby will be a Cancer like me… see that, we're already sympatico, … so even if it's a girl you can name it after me. Danielle is a great name for a girl." He raised a hand to make his point. "I'm thinking drum set when he or she is two, because that's part of the fun when it's not your kid, really noisy toys…"

Catherine smiled brightly at Danny as he continued to list the ways he'd spoil the child that wasn't even due for another seven months.

* * *

"You're gonna have a baby?!" Jacob exclaimed. "That's so awesome!"

Catherine laughed. "We're glad you think so."

He looked suddenly worried. "I can still hug you, right?"

"Of course you can."

"It's just," he pointed at Catherine's tummy, "I know the baby's in there and I don't want to hurt him."

"Or her," Kaitlyn said.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?"

Jenna smiled, running a hand over his hair. "They won't know that for a while yet, honey."

Jacob looked at Catherine. "Well, I don't want to hurt it when I hug you."

"You won't," Catherine assured him, pulling him to her for a hug. "I'd be very sad if I didn't get a hug when I see you."

Jacob nodded seriously as he looked up at her. "Me, too."

"What about me?" Steve asked, holding out his hands in question.

Jacob grinned, slapping him five and then giving him a hug as well.

"Hey," he said, looking excited. "I won't be the youngest anymore!"

"You're not the youngest now," Kaitlyn pointed out. "Joan is."

"Oh yeah," he said, his brow knitting thoughtfully. "But she lives in California so she's not always here. The _baby_ will always be here."

Kaitlyn clapped happily. "A baaaaaaaby!" she squealed, sounding much like Grace. She hugged Catherine. "I can't wait to hold the baby!"

Catherine laughed, hugging her back. "You'll have to wait until the end of June."

Kaitlyn groaned. "That's so loooooong!"

Jenna smiled, putting her arm around Kaitlyn as her daughter stepped back.

Casey smiled at Steve and Catherine. "You're gonna be really awesome parents. You're both really good listeners and …" she searched for the right words, "you're always there to help when something happens. You know?" she said, looking at them meaningfully. "That's important."

Catherine smiled softly, giving her a hug. "Thanks, Casey."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

"Casey's right, you're gonna be cool parents," Dylan said. He held up his hands. "But I'm just telling you now, I'm not changing any dirty diapers."

Steve laughed, ruffling Dylan's hair. "Deal." He looked at Cody standing behind his siblings. "What about you?"

Cody shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I'll change dirty diapers."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant."

Cody looked at Steve, then Catherine, and back to Steve. "It's great. It's really great," he finally said, his voice sincere. "You're … you guys are gonna be great parents."

"Yeah, but I'm with Dylan," Jadon cut in. "No dirty diapers for me, thank you very much."

Jess laughed, rolling her eyes. "Nobody asked you to change dirty diapers." She smiled at Steve and Catherine. "Congratulations. That's really awesome."

"Thanks, Jess," Catherine said, smiling warmly.

"Man, with SuperSEAL and Catherine as parents, can you imagine how awesome their kid is gonna be?" Jadon exclaimed, causing the others to laugh. He shrugged, grinning. "Everyone's going on about what great parents they're gonna be, I figured the kid needed a shout out, too."

Jenna stepped closer, hugging Steve. "Well, it's true. I told Catherine you two are going to be amazing parents, and I meant it."

"Takes one to know one," he said, genuinely.

She smiled, touched. "Aww."

"I mean it," he said. "You're an inspiration."

Catherine smiled her agreement and hugged Jenna. "Absolutely."

Jenna grinned, hugging her tightly. "I've been waiting two whole weeks to say 'Congratulations!' "

Catherine laughed. "And I've been waiting two whole weeks to hear it."

As the two continued to talk, Steve moved over to Cody, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you got some time later this week to hang out?" he asked quietly. "Just you and me?"

Cody looked surprised, glancing around at all the friends and family gathered. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Whenever you want."

"You're out of school, Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah."

Steve nodded. "Okay. Let's do that."

The teen was about to reply when Jacob cut in. "Hey, Cody, how does the baby get out?"

Cody gulped, his eyes frantically going to Steve who looked similarly stricken.

"Um …" Steve started uncertainly.

Jenna swooped in to rescue them, squeezing her youngest child's shoulder. "We'll talk about it at home, Jacob."

Steve and Cody both breathed a sigh of relief and satisfied by his mother's words Jacob headed off to find his friend Mason so they could continue their game.

* * *

Esther hugged Catherine. "Congratulations! That's so exciting!" Cammie nosed in, unwilling to be left out when two of her favorite people were hugging. Esther laughed, then gasped, her hand flailing excitedly. "Ohhhhhh, Cammie's going to be a big sister!"

Catherine smiled, putting a warm hand on the dog's head. "She's already been very protective."

Esther rubbed Cammie's cheeks affectionately and kissed the top of her nose. "Of course she has! And we're going to help baby-proof the whole house, aren't we, Cammie?" She looked up at Catherine and Steve. "You know I work in the nursery at my church, right? I'd be happy to babysit anytime."

"Oh, thank you," Catherine said. "That's very sweet."

"You know, I've heard a lot of women crave shrimp when they're pregnant," Kamekona said.

Steve folded his arms. "Where have you heard that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Around, brah."

Catherine smiled. "No cravings so far, but if I do start craving shrimp, you'll be my first call."

"10% discount for each trimester."

Catherine laughed. "Wow. Maybe I feel a craving coming on after all."

Kamekona smiled broadly. "Gotta get the little kahuna hooked early." He leaned over and gave her a quick hug, then clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my friends."

* * *

"I knew something was up that night at Sidestreet when you were drinking iced tea," Kono smiled as she stepped up and hugged Catherine. "I was gonna ask but I figured you'd tell when you were ready."

"Or when Steve couldn't hold it in anymore apparently," Catherine snorted.

"So, is this why you took the new job?"

"No." Catherine looked at Steve, who was in the process of receiving congratulations from Adam, and as their eyes met they sported matching wide grins. "That was just a very happy coincidence."

"Anything you need, anything at all, I'm here for you, sistah."

"Thanks, Kono."

* * *

"May I offer a hug to the mother-to-be?"

Max stepped up and Catherine held out her arms.

"Of course. Thanks, Max. And thanks for keeping things quiet till we had something to tell."

Steve grinned. "I have to admit we were a little … worried."

Max nodded. "Understandable after my confession about my brother's proposal."

"And thank you for the book," Catherine continued. She took Steve's hand, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "He's practically memorized it."

Max nodded in complete understanding. "Excellent. If you have any additional questions, Commander, please feel free to inquire." Max shook Steve's hand.

"I'll do that, Max."

Catherine grinned. "You may be sorry you offered…"

"I'm ready to impart any knowledge I have to either of you. And if you are so inclined, I, of course, have access to medical videos you might like to view. They are more in depth than any you would be exposed to at a prenatal class."

Steve looked close to saying yes, and Catherine squeezed his bicep lightly. "Thanks, we'll let you know, okay?"

"Absolutely. My offer always stands. I offered them to my cousin when his wife was expecting but he experienced syncope and had to refrain from viewing the rest of the material. Curiously, it always seems to be the male partner who experiences discomfort when shown graphic birthing images, even though it's the female who will actually suffer obstetric bleeding and high levels of pain." He looked slightly perplexed for a second, then brightened. "In this case, I know the commander has seen far more blood at murder scenes, not to mention in combat. "

Catherine saw the look in Steve's eyes and reached for Max's hand. She knew what Steve had clicked on. She could tell what he was thinking: seeing blood in the field and seeing _her_ blood and _her_ in pain was totally different. "Thanks again for the adorable presents, Max, I'm sure the baby will love them. Especially the teddy bear," she said and leaned in to hug him.

"You are most welcome. I look forward to meeting the new addition."

Max offered a hand to Steve who shook it and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Thanks, Max. I'll let you know when I have questions and about the … um … videos."

"Any time." Max smiled briefly as Catherine fixed her eyes on Steve with a soft smile.

* * *

"I'm very happy for both of you," Chin said as he leaned in to give Catherine a kiss on the cheek. "You two deserve all the happiness."

"We've come a long way from the time you thought I was a hooker, haven't we?" Catherine teased.

"A hooker?" Joseph asked with a mock glare.

"A cheap one at that." Catherine couldn't resist teasing Chin.

"I think that's a story I need to hear," Joseph said as he flung his arm across Chin's shoulders."

"It was the first time we met," Chin began, his voice fading as he and Joseph moved to the other side of the deck.

"My dad's just teasing," Catherine assured Leilani as she watched the men go.

"I know." Leilani smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for both of you and I'm always available if you have any medical questions."

"Max offered to show us some medical videos," Steve said. "He thinks they're better than the ones we might see in a prenatal class."

"Can I give you a word of advice as a woman and as a medical professional?"

"Of course," Steve and Catherine replied.

"Don't watch the medical videos," she grimaced. "They're … more than you need to see. There's a reason they show the toned down version in class."

Catherine smiled. "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Steve." After hugging Catherine, Duke Lukela offered him a heartfelt hug. "Wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Duke."

"Your dad would be thrilled. He was always proud of you, he'd be so happy for you now."

"That …" He took a breath. "That means a lot."

"You're going to love fatherhood. Best job, ever. Even when they drive the car up on the neighbor's lawn before they get their permit." He smiled at a memory and Steve grinned.

"Andrew?" Steve referred to Duke's youngest.

"Eddie." Duke ran a hand over his head. "If he didn't turn his mother's hair white that summer, he definitely thinned mine. But he's a great father and an excellent lawyer, so we did something right."

"He's a good man, you did a lot right," Steve said genuinely.

"You do your best, you love them, and you worry. You and Catherine are going to be great parents." He offered his hand and Steve grasped it. "Any questions," he added with a wink, "or tips on driver's ed …" Duke smiled. "On second thought, maybe let Catherine teach him or her how to drive …"

Steve smirked. "Hey, I happen to be an excellent … you know what, nevermind."

Duke grinned and Catherine laughed, patting Steve's chest.

"Just a thought." Duke chuckled and leaned over to kiss Catherine's cheek. "You've got a few years."

* * *

"You, my friend, are about to embark on the scariest journey of your life," Lou Grover said as he stuck out his hand to shake Steve's.

"Don't listen to him." Cynthia chuckled as she hugged Catherine. "He just likes to hear himself complain. He loves being a father."

"Didn't say I didn't love it," Lou shrugged, "I just said it's scary."

He took his turn hugging Catherine and with her head against his chest he looked at Steve and mouthed the word 'SCARY'.

Samantha rolled her eyes at her father. "Congratulations to both of you. This is so exciting. I'd be happy to babysit for you."

"Thanks, sweetie." Catherine smiled. "We'll keep that in mind."

"It's been so long since we had a baby in the house," Cynthia said wistfully. "I miss it."

Marcus looked stricken at the thought. "Maybe Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins will let you come over and play with theirs. That way we won't need one of our own."

* * *

"Wow." Jerry glanced at Catherine's tummy, reddened slightly and looked at Steve. "A baby."

"A baby." Catherine nodded.

"That's ...wow. I mean, that's great. Congratulations. Can I … can I hug you?" he asked but his eyes remained on Steve

"You'd better. C'mere." She grinned as Jerry pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Okay, that's good, don't squash the baby," Steve deadpanned and Jerry all but jumped back.

"He's teasing, Jerry." Catherine smiled reassuringly and shot Steve an amused grin. "The baby's very well protected."

"Good. I knew that, but good." He smiled. "Are you feeling okay? I know pregnant ladies get all nauseous and stuff. My mom has a good recipe for ground ginger and honey tea, I'll get it for you."

"I feel fine, but that's very sweet, I'd like that."

Jerry's grin widened and he turned to Steve. "So, are you gonna up the cyber security for the house now that you're gonna be a dad and all? I can help with that. I know a guy." He looked around. "He's got some great equipment, he'll get it for me at cost."

"Thanks, Jerry, we'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay. Any time. Just say the word. And Catherine, if you need me to come and help out with anything when you're too uh …" he shaped a pregnant belly with his hands, "to do … stuff just call me."

Catherine smiled again. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Jerry."

"Great. I'll call and check in, too, in case you forget." He nodded before he gave Steve a huge hug, making her chuckle when he said, "Congratulations Papa Steve." As he pulled back, Steve's expression had Catherine outright laughing when Jerry said, "Too much?"

"Thanks and yeah, too much." Steve kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay then, I'll come up with a better one. I got a few months." Jerry nodded thoughtfully and repeated, "Wow. A baby," as he smiled at the couple and stepped aside so they could chat with Lea Kekoa who was waiting with a grin.

* * *

"I intended to come into the office on Friday and tell you," Catherine said as Lea approached her with a beaming smile.

"No worries," Lea waved off her concern, "this was great. I wouldn't have missed that announcement for the world. Congratulations to both of you."

"I honestly didn't know when I accepted the job," Catherine said.

"Wouldn't have made any difference to me if you did." Lea beamed. "I stand by my assertion that I'm lucky to have you. I told you my administration will be kid friendly and I meant it." She grinned. "This just means we'll be moving establishing exactly what that means to the top of the list."

Catherine smiled sincerely. "Thanks."

"Congratulations to you both," Lance said as he stood flanked by not only his own three children but several of the Allen kids as well. "Your life is gonna change in ways you can't even imagine. And … " his voice trailed off.

Steve and Catherine looked at him expectantly.

"And it is gonna be AWESOME!"

Catherine smiled up at Steve. "Awesome is right, even if the announcement came as a surprise to _all_ of us," she teased.

He grinned. "I think it all worked the way it was supposed to."

And no one could disagree when Jacob exclaimed, "Best surprise 'nnouncement ever!"

 **THE END**. Stay tuned for part 4 of the marathon tomorrow

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
